Living a Lie
by Only-Me3
Summary: Two six year olds need the Charmed Ones help, before there father gets to them.. CHAPTER 3 IS UP!!! thanx 4 all the great reviews!!!
1. Default Chapter

D/C: I don't own Charmed.

A/N: This is after Cole and Phoebe sort out whatever there going to sort out in season five, and Piper's pregnant. Just so you guys know, Miley, isn't Millie, but the I is long, so mIIIIIIIIIIley. I hope you understand. Please review!!! thanx! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Six-year old Miley wiped the warm tears away from her face, and climbed to the top bunk where her stepsister lay, curled up into a small ball, crying herself.  A loud crash, and a weak cry startled her as she gave her stepsister a can I sleep up here look. Both girls sat straight up in bed, wide awake, listening to the crashes, screams and curses that there parents were causing. Taylor closed her dark green eyes, and leaned on Miley. 

"My arm hurts." Miley said, looking at the deep cut on the top of her wrist. The blood still was dripping, and could be seen in the small room through the moonlight. Before Taylor could comfort her sister, a blood curling screams struck her veins. They exchanged glances, and both girls were down from the bed. They ran outside the bedroom door, and peeked to the kitchen.  A blonde man was standing over something the girls couldn't see. He had what looked like an armrest from the dining room chairs in his hand, sticky with blood. Taylor looked at Miley in fear. A young red haired lady peeked out from behind the man's leg. Her eyes black, and her face sore and cut. Her hand shook as she tried to stand up. She only fell to the ground and noticed Taylor and Miley.

"Don't hurt them. For God's sake Hank they only turned six four months ago!" The lady begged. The tears rushing down her face, and mixing with blood on the floor. Hank's eyes raged as he turned around and saw the girls. 

"Please, don't. They don't even know about magic yet. Please. Kill me, do what ever you want, but don't hurt them." The lady begged again. Miley looked at her father hurtfully with her dark grey eyes. 

"Run, Taylor, Miley run, get out of here fast!" They lady cried, sobbing into her own arms, the blood still visible on her sleeves. Miley and Taylor quickly pounced up from their crouched possessions, and ran to there room. Taylor shut the door and locked it behind them, and Miley opened the window. A tree with long, thick branches stood outside their window.

"Hurry up." Miley said, jumping on the nearest branch. Taylor did the same and climbed down from the tree. They heard the violent crash of the door breaking, and ran down the streets. Tears streamed down both of the girls faces, as they listened to the past pace beat of their hearts. They ran as fast as they could, choking as they cried. 

"I don't know where to go." Taylor cried, as they saw Hank turn the corner after them.

"He's too fast, go into the street." Miley cried, trying to wave down a car. One swerved around them, and Hank was only about seventy, short meters away. Taylor and Miley ran further into the night lighted street, and a car came too a screeching halt. 

"Oh My God? Who lets there kids out this late?" Piper asked, getting out of the car and going to Taylor and Miley. Paige, Leo, Cole and Phoebe followed, as Hank slowed down.

"Oh thank you so much. We were just playing a game." Hank lied, looking down at Taylor and Miley. Phoebe noticed the puffy, red-eyed girls, who she knew where trying there hardest not to continue crying.

"How come there crying?" Phoebe asked suspiciously. Leo eagerly waited for Hank's reply.  Hank looked down. Cole and Paige saw the blood that was beginning to dry on his shirt, and on his hands. Cole looked up at Hank threateningly. 

Taylor let out a sniff, and Miley did too soon after.

"What the he-ck is going on here?" Piper asked, changing her words appropriately.

"Shut up lady, just give me my kids, ok?" Hank ordered, stepping closer. Cole took a step up to him, and looked at Phoebe for approval. 

"No, what did you do to them?" Phoebe asked. Hank smirked, and tried to punch Phoebe, but she ducked, and side-kicked him in the stomach. He fell back, and laid unconscious I the street. Piper bent down to reach the girl's height. Taylor and Miley again started to cry, as they stared at there 'Father'. Piper hugged both of the girls.

"Shh... Shh… It's okay, shh…"  Piper smoothed. Phoebe and Paige exchanged sympathetic glances.  Cole walked over to Hank.

"He's out." Cole reassured. 

"Piper, we should take them home. It's two thirty in the morning." Phoebe suggested. Piper nodded, and looked at Taylor and Miley.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Piper asked, still at Miley and Taylor's height. Taylor looked at Miley's arm. Piper gasped.

"I can fix that. What's your name?" Piper asked, trying not to show concern about the cut. 

"Miley." Miley answered, her and Taylor's reddish brown hair glowed in the streetlights. Taylor looked around at Paige and Phoebe.

"Taylor." Taylor answered. Phoebe and Paige bent down low too. Leo walked over to Miley.

"Does it hurt?" Leo asked Miley. Miley nodded. Leo gave her a comforting smile.

"Can I look at it, I can make it better." Leo asked, reaching out his hand. Miley looked at Taylor, who whispered something into her ear. Miley nodded, and reached her left hand out. Leo healed it, and Miley looked at Leo with amazement. 

"Wow! Thank you SO much!" Miley said with a smile on her face. Leo smiled back at her.

"Do you want to come back to our house?" Paige asked, trying to get things moving, before Hank wakes up. Taylor and Miley nodded. 

"I can, um, dispose of him if you need me too." Cole offered. Phoebe's eyes widened. 

"NO!" Phoebe answered, giving Cole a glare. Cole nodded his head.

"Okay, Okay whatever you say." Cole replied. 

"Um, Piper, were short on car space, let Leo and Cole take them back, we can drive." Paige suggested, still not taking her eyes off Miley and Taylor. Piper nodded.

"Hey, you guys, your going to go home with Leo and Cole, we'll be there soon, ok?" Piper asked, looking them in the eyes. They both nodded. Miley immediately ran to Leo who took her hand. Taylor looked up at Cole curiously, and then he walked toward her.

"When you go with Cole, it's going to be bumpy, but it's ok." Phoebe reassured. Taylor nodded, and Cole took her hand. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Hmm… Miley….. The I is long, think of the word mile, then think of the word mill, like a lumber mill. The I is long like mile, so Miley. (My-Lee if that helps) not short like Millie. Any better? ¿?

Chapter 2

"He murdered his wife. It's a really, graphic. Are you sure you wanna check things out?" Darrel asked, looking at the 'caution tape' that was placed around the small, whit house that hasn't been very well managed.

"Darrel, we need to figure out what's going on. Two adorable little girls are terrified that there father is coming after them. They barley even speak, and can't sleep. That man is missing, and we need to figure out if magic is involved." Piper replied, ducking under the tape. Phoebe nodded her head and followed.

"Paige is watching them right now." Phoebe added, pulling Darrel into the house. Cole and Leo followed behind, watching with horror as the other cops carried the body away, still blood visible, even though it was in a dark blue bag. Leo looked away, and focused his vision on the rest of the house. The window had been broken, the pieces on the floor, blood on the top. A distorted chair was on the floor, upside-down. Blood splattered on the wall, in dots of a rich red. It smeared on the floor, making what happened visible to any half blind person. The white, cheep looking couch was painted almost entirely with blood. Cole grimaced, and looked at Phoebe, who had her hands over her mouth, then ran to Cole.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Cole asked, concern and worry was visible on her face. He put his hands on her waste, and watch her eyes try and hide themselves from the apparent scene. 

"I had a premonition. There father, he was half demon, and their mother was a witch, just like you and me. She vanished his demon side and he went berserk." Phoebe explained, closing her eyes. 

"Only Miley is his daughter, Taylor isn't. They weren't twins, like we though." Phoebe added, her eyes tearing up. Cole hugged her.

"It's okay, Phoebe that won't happen to us. We won't end up like that. You already got rid of my powers, and I didn't mind. All that happened was I got new powers." Cole comforted, holding her close.

"I know. I know." Phoebe replied, walking away from Cole. He gave Leo a 'help me out' look, as Phoebe told Piper what was going on. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, we need to keep them here. That's good now we can protect them, with magic or without." Paige answered, wondering why Phoebe was so worried.

"Paige, don't you get it?" Phoebe said as she closed the door. She walked over to Paige, and sat on her bed. 

"No, I mean that guy is powerless, he can't lay a hand on them." Paige said, sitting next to Phoebe. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

" No, its not about Taylor, or Miley. It's about Cole and me. We are in the same boat that their parents were in. Maybe this is a hint that it can't work out, maybe I should end it before someone gets hurt. 

"Oh come on Phoebe you know that's not true. You and Cole have been through a lot, and maybe you just can't get over the fact that it will work this time. And he will do anything for you. He wouldn't hurt you if his life depended on it. He's proven that, even when he was evil." Paige argued, standing up. Phoebe looked into her baby sister's eyes. Once, Paige was warning her, now, she's urging her to relax. Phoebe nodded. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Taylor shot up from the guest bed. She eyes searching the room for him. Her heart raged with fear as she listened for a slight movement, a single footstep. The house cracked, and she let out a small screech. Luckily, no one on the house awoke, not even Miley. Suddenly, she heard a whisper of a sound she couldn't understand. She listened through the door, and heard something comforting.

(Through the walls)

"Night Piper, love you." Phoebe said. 

Taylor smiled at bit. Even though Phoebe wasn't saying it to her, the house felt warm. Until a harsh pounding on the front door began. To this, Miley did awake, and gave Taylor a nervous look. Both girls ran to the window, trying to peek at who it was. No car, not even a bike. 

Phoebe, Cole, Piper, Leo and Paige ran down the stairs. 

"Give me my kids back bitches!" Hank yelled through the doors. Finally, his rage pulled through, and the door broke down.  Cole stepped in front of him, and they began to exchange punches. Piper froze him, and looked at Phoebe. Taylor and Miley hurried down the stairs.

"Why is he here?" Miley asked, running toward Phoebe. Phoebe smiled.

"Um, you and Taylor should go back to bed. We'll take care of this." Phoebe said. Looking at Taylor. Taylor stood at the bottom of the stairs, to scared to move. The tears streamed down her face.

"Where's my mom? I want my mom!" Taylor exclaimed, wondering what was going on.

"Why isn't he moving?" Taylor asked, feeling the warmth of the house leave, and the hollow feeling of fear take it over. Phoebe looked at Piper, suddenly; Taylor shimmered out of the house. Phoebe's eye's expanded.

"Where'd she go? Why is he standing still?' Miley asked, confusion taking over her mind. 

"Cole, take Miley, away from here. Honey, everything will be okay." Piper comforted. Leo looked at Piper.

"Are you sure, I could take her up there." Leo offered. Piper shook her head.

"Cole just goes. Leo I need you." Piper said, giving Leo a 'not now look'. He nodded. Cole shimmered out with Miley. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! And, you have to forgive my grammar, I'm going into 8th grade, so I still have a lot to learn!!! Hehe. I will try to do better. J

Chapter 3

Miley looked up at Cole curiously. Cole looked down at her and smiled. 

"What?" Cole asked with a prize-winning grin on his face. Miley smiled back at him.

"Nothing. Why couldn't my daddy move?" Miley asked, the smile disappearing from her oval face. Cole looked around and decided she should know these kinds of things. He leaned against the wall, and shifted his weight nervously to his left foot. Miley joins him on the wall, and looked down. 

"Well, you see, all of us, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo have gifs. Even I can do things that you usually don't see everyday." Cole started to explain, his mind throbbing, searching for words. Miley looked up at Cole, with wondering eyes.

"What kind of things?" Miley asked. Cole grinned inside. Miley was cute, her and Taylor both. He didn't think it was possible, but suddenly, he felt like he was a father.

"Phoebe, she can levitate." Cole began to answer. Miley scrunched her face up, and tried to process what she just heard. Cole waited anxiously for a nod, but surprisingly it never came.

"What's lemenitating?"  Miley asked, trying to imitate Cole's 'big word'. Cole smiled.

"Um, she can float a few feet off the ground." Cole defined, bending down to Miley's height. Miley smiled.

"Cool. Can all of you guys do that?" Miley asked. Cole's smile expanded on his face.

"No, we each have different things, Phoebe also, um she can see the future, and sometimes even that past." Cole explained, remembering that since Miley was only six, she didn't have a very big vocabulary. Miley smiled again.

"What can you do?" Miley asked excitedly. This made Cole's wide smile get even wider. 

"Uh, Well I can go to different places, that's how we got here, and I can, um though balls of electricity." Cole tried, pretending himself that his vocabulary was limited. Miley nodded.

"And Paige? What does she do?" Miley asked, making sure she didn't miss anything of this new world she had just found out. Cole searched through words in him mind.

"She can heal people, Leo can do that too. She can also orb, and when she calls for an item, it appears in her hands. Leo can orb too." Cole said, knowing his grammar was off, and his sentence order maybe a little hard to follow. Surprisingly, Miley nodded. 

"What about Piper?" Miley asked, making sure she understood everything. Cole looked up, then met the six year old's gaze.

"She can freeze things, like how your dad was." Cole said, he stopped, and decided to let Miley figure out the other power, all of this information was probably going in one ear and out the other. 

"So, can me and Taylor do those things to?" Miley asked. Cole thought hard, Miley for sure had demon powers, and she had to be at least half human, because the cut on her arm showed red blood. Taylor, probably had some witch in her, since that what her mother was. Cole nodded. Miley smiled.

"Good." Miley said. Cole smiled. Miley stopped leaning on the wall. 

Suddenly, a demon shimmered in, a bloody dagger in his hands.

"Might want to check on your witch, Balthazar!" The demon teased. Cole's heart pounded, the thought of Phoebe's blood being on that knife made him gag. Then he remembered Miley. The demon took a step toward her, and Cole tossed an energy ball. It hit the demon, and sent him backwards a few steps. Miley squinted her eyes. Suddenly, the demon burst into flames, and Miley's hand took control, and a fireball zoomed out of her tinny hand, hitting the remaining part of the demon. Miley looked at her hand. Cole related to the little girl. He knew she hadn't ment to do that, and even if, of course not so violently. He ran to Miley who was crying.

"I didn't mean too. I swear. Please, don't hurt me." Miley begged, crying on the floor. Cole hugged the little girl. To his surprise, this came naturally. 

"I won't ever hurt you. That man was evil. It's ok." Cole said, shimmering to Phoebe. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When he shimmered to the manor, he expected to find Phoebe hurt, unconscious, but not laughing on the couch. Cole signaled for Miley to follow him, as he walked quickly to the couch and gave Phoebe a quick kiss on the lips, and sat down next to her. Taylor had a smile on her face, and was sitting on the other side of Phoebe.

"Are you okay?" Cole asked worriedly. Phoebe nodded. 

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be, we took care of part one of our problem." Phoebe answered, leaning on Cole. Miley looked at Phoebe.

"Where's your witch the evil guy said to check on?" Miley asked, Phoebe laughed, as well as Cole did.

"Do you remember how I told you we all had special gifts?" Cole asked. Miley nodded.

"Well, Phoebe, Piper and Paige are all called witches." Cole explained Miley nodded.

"What am I?" Miley asked quickly. Cole looked down, how was he going to explain that? Luckily, Piper took over. Before Piper got a chance to talk, Taylor chimed in.

"You're a brat." Taylor answered. Miley jumped on Taylor, and the two chased each other around the room. Phoebe laughed and mouthed 'Thank God" to Piper. Piper smiled, and watched Taylor quickly catch up to Miley and pin her. All of a sudden, the couch behind Taylor burst into a brilliant flame. Taylor smiled mischievously.

"That's against the rules. I win."  Taylor pronounced, jumping off of Miley. Miley looked up at Cole, and the flames quickly died down, and the couch orbed back to normal. 

"That's okay, see everything is okay." Cole said. Piper looked up at Cole.

"I don't know? Are you okay Cole?" Paige joked. Cole smiled sarcastically at Paige, watching Piper, Phoebe and Leo stare it awe. Taylor was smiling. 

"How'd you do that? You should do that on Bobby. Then we wouldn't get in trouble for hitting him." Taylor exclaimed. Phoebe laughed.

"No no no no no." Piper said. "You don't use that on ANYONE, unless we tell you it's okay. Okay?" Piper asked Miley nodded. Taylor's smile wouldn't wipe off her face. Miley turned toward Taylor.

"And we never said that it was against the rules." Miley said. Taylor shrugged.

"So, I still would have won." Taylor said in a mischievous tone. Miley smiled.

"Wanna bet?" Miley asked. Taylor laughed and shook her head.

"Okay. You get three seconds. One, Two-" Taylor began. Piper shook her head.

"How about you guys eat. You two must be really hungry." Piper suggested, trying to calm the two girls down. Piper walked into the kitchen, and saw Hank disappear into the walls. 'Great.' She thought.

"PHOEBE! PAIGE, COLE, LEO!" Piper called.


End file.
